Julius in Dreamland
by GothicVampire69
Summary: Julius is just a normal college student…WITH a sexy punk-rocker roommate named Boris! Although Boris annoys the hell out of him, Julius can't help but have feelings for him. Take a journey through Julius's Dreamland and find out why he feels this way about Boris…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Julius is just a normal college student…WITH a sexy punk-rocker roommate named Boris! Although Boris annoys the hell out of him, Julius can't help but have feelings for him. Take a journey through Julius's Dreamland and find out why he feels this way about Boris…**

**Pairing: Boris X Julius**

**Rating: M / R**

**Word Count: **

**AN: ok! Here's the oneshot I promised! I will warn you before the lemon starts if you want to leave so… Just a warning…this might become a 3 chapter oneshot so…yeah ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Does Alice end up with Peter and/or Julius in the Manga series? No? Okay then, there's your answer…**

Julius was trying to type his term paper in Chem. 6 but couldn't concentrate. You see, his dorm mate, Boris was listening to SuG **(AN: it's a ****J-Rock**** band)** on full blast.

"Boris! Turn it down! I'm TRYING to do my HOMEWORK," as always, there was no answer. He shot up from his desk chair and stomped into Boris's room across the hall to find him (Boris) lounging on his bed, left leg up in the air, eyes closed, and his foot moving to the tempo of the song.

"Ahem! Hello?! Boris," again, no reply. So he walked over to the desk the radio was conveniently sitting on and unplugged it from the wall.

"Hey! I was Listening to that!", Boris jumped up saying.

"Well I was trying to get your attention!"

"Oh? Did I really make you that mad by not paying attention to you? Aw, You must be so lonely!"

"NO! I was telling you to turn it down. I'm trying to do my homework; if I don't finish this assignment I'll fail the class," Julius yelled blushing a deep red.

Boris sauntered over to where Julius was standing and leaned over him **(AN: Boris is taller since he's the SEME)** saying, "Really? But your reaction is telling me a different story," he paused to nip Julius's ear who then let out a low moan, "Right?"

He (Boris) wrapped his arms around Julius's thin waist and put his lips to his ear once more to whisper, "Are you SURE you don't feel anything for me at all Juli-kun?" **(An: what? I thought it was a cute nickname…don't judge me -_-'')** he grip on the raven tightened as he seen Julius blush a deep crimson. His hands slowly traveled under his (Julius's) shirt to his smooth, ivory chest and bent his head down to take a slow lick to his neck. Julius gasped from the feel of hot breath on his bare skin and Boris's cold yet smooth hands on his body. 'Boris-ahhh!"

**Yeah... sorry i have to cut it short but that's all i got for right now. Please no Flames! I'm still new to writing on FF... **

**Please R&R**

**~G.V.69~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Julius is just a normal college student…WITH a sexy punk-rocker roommate named Boris! Although Boris annoys the hell out of him, Julius can't help but have feelings for him. Take a journey through Julius's Dreamland and find out why he feels this way about Boris…**

**Pairing: Boris X Julius**

**Rating: M / R**

**Word Count:**

**AN: I'm BAAAACK! X3 lol. What no reviews? Awww… well maybe this time. This is definitely now a 4 chapter oneshot… I hope I get some reviews this time!**

_LAST TIME: His hands slowly traveled under his (Julius's) shirt to his smooth, ivory chest and bent his head down to take a slow lick to his neck. Julius gasped from the feel of hot breath on his bare skin and Boris's cold yet smooth hands on his body. 'Boris-ahhh!"_

**NOW:**

He didn't even finish his sentence before Boris attacked his nipple with his long fingers. He rubbed and twisted and pulled as Julius moaned and groaned out in pleasure. Boris smirked in satisfaction hearing the noises coming from his mouth. He leaned down and started kissing and sucking on his neck, wanting more of the raven haired beauty.

"S-S-Stop! Boris-san!" Julius yelled, breaking free from Boris's grasp. Julius retreated to his room as quick as he could, slamming the door behind him. Panting, he put his hand on his rapidly beating heart and slumped down to the floor, his other hand in his hair.

_What was that just now? Was Boris-san trying to have sex with me? I-I think I was enjoying myself… _

Julius had so many questions running through his head, he just couldn't take it anymore. He took his right hand out of his hair and placed it on his neck, felling the tender areas of what he assumed were red hickeys. As he felt them, he realized how much he loved the feel of his roommate's hand's and lips against his skin.

…_I think I'm in love with Boris…_

Julius pushed that thought aside and decided to take a shower to clear his mind of the day's escapades. He took an EXTRA LONG (2 hr.) shower and put on his dark blue silk pajamas. He opened his bedroom door slowly, checking to see if Boris was still awake. Boris's room and the hallway were dark and silent. He left the door cracked and walked over to his bed, practically falling on it in exhaustion. He then got under the blankets and waited for sleep to come. He closed his eyes in relaxation and drifted off into his dream.

_At first, Julius felt like he was floating in the darkness. Then he felt a sudden movement on his left side, as if someone was climbing on top of him. He tried to turn on his side but found that whoever was on him was stopping his movements. He opened his eyes and was very surprised to se Boris grinning madly down at him. "Boris-san? What are you doing in my bed," Julius asked groggily. _

_Boris said nothing, but he did inch closer to Julius's face. "Uhh..Boris-san? What are you do-Mfph!" _

_His sentence was cut off by a kiss. Julius opened his mouth to shout but that only gave Boris the advantage to thrust his tongue into his mouth. He moaned as Boris's tongue began to fight with his and lick the roof of his mouth. Boris eventually won their tongue-battle _**(LOL XD) **_and pulled away as he pushed Julius's arms above his head and held them there. Julius's eyes widened and he struggled to break free from his dominant's grip. Boris ground is hips into Julius's, earning a moan, and kissed him again. _

"_Julius…I want you…" were the sexiest words Boris whispered into his ear. Julius didn't have time to react as lips were on his once again in a passionate kiss. This time he gave into it and wrapped his legs around Boris's waist. _

_Boris's hands released his arms only for them to end up around his neck, bringing them closer. His hands traveled down the slender body to the hem of his shirt and began lifting it. Julius, getting the idea, broke the kiss and held up his arms for Boris take off his shirt. Boris's hands went back down to his naval and thumbed his sides in a circular motion. Julius moaned and placed his lips on Boris's once again, nipping and pulling his dominants lips until they opened in a moan and thrust his tonge into the dominants. _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: I know you'll all hate me for stopping right here... . but don't worry! more is to come! I want at lease 2 reviews though... just nothing mean ok?**

**~G.V.69~**


	3. AN Please Read

I apologies for taking so long but I will upload the next chapter in the next few days. There has been too much going on right now for me to update. Again I'm sorry.

~G.V.69~


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Julius is just a normal college student…WITH a sexy punk-rocker roommate named Boris! Although Boris annoys the hell out of him, Julius can't help but have feelings for him. Take a journey through Julius's Dreamland and find out why he feels this way about Boris…**

**Pairing: Boris X Julius**

**Rating: M / R**

**AN: Hi everyone! Long time no see! ^_^ *dodges vase* Well… that was rude T_T …I'm sorry this took so long… A lot of drama has been happening… Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_LAST TIME: Boris's hands went back down to his naval and thumbed his sides in a circular motion. Julius moaned and placed his lips on Boris's once again, nipping and pulling his dominants lips until they opened in a moan and thrust his tongue into the dominants._

**NOW: **_Julius moaned as their tongues fought, his hands finding their way down to Boris's night pants. Then he pulled them down slowly and to his amazement, found nothing underneath them. His eyes widened as he viewed the other's size and he separated from the kiss, gasping. Boris looked at his face and chuckled, the sound making Julius shiver in pleasure. "As you can tell, I'm __**very**__ pleased to be doing this with you." _

_Boris then forced himself away from the raven to pull his pants and boxers off. He then nipped and teased the ravens naval; enjoying the soft moans and cries he was receiving. As the noises ceased, he glanced up to see Julius covering his mouth with his right hand. He took the raven's hand away saying, "No, I want to hear every single beautiful sound you make. Don't hide them from me…" As Julius nodded, he leaned down and spread the other's legs. Julius squeaked, a sound he would never admit to making, and covered himself with his hands. Boris forced said hands away and held on tight to the other's thighs. He gazed at the soft, creamy skin and licked his lips with a devilish smirk; he started to kiss and suck on Julius's left thigh, going lower and lower each time. _

_Julius blushed and held on tight to the sheets beneath him. He was panting by the time Boris got to his length. He watched as Boris glanced at the organ, and then moaned loudly as it was taken into a warm, moist cavern. He closed his eyes in pleasure, but shot them open as he felt the pleasurable warmth remove from him and the bed shift. He looked down and found 3 fingers by his mouth and the owner of said fingers demanded, "Suck." He too them into his mouth groaning, and shivered at the look Boris gave him for it. _

_Boris took his fingers away once they were wet enough and put them near Julius's hole. As he entered the first finger, he felt the raven tighten around it and start to squirm. He stopped the movement with a squeeze of the others thigh; then he kissed it and put in the second finger. _

_Julius gasped in pain and tried to stop the fingers from entering more. "Relax…Just Relax." He heard, and gave into the voice. The fingers moved in and out until they hit a spot in him that made him see stars. He gasped and moaned in pleasure when they hit that spot over and over. He didn't notice when another finger was added, all he felt was the movement and how he didn't want them to stop. _

_When they were removed, he whined and bucked hips for them to be put back. Boris shook his head and settled in between the spread highs. He spit in his hand and moved it over his length as substitute lube. Boris placed his length at the other's hole and pushed in slowly. _

_Julius gasped at the intrusion. The pain was unbearable and he wanted it to stop. But the kisses on his face and the fingers wiping away his tears helped him through it. He looked up at the other and nodded for him to move. The taller nodded and pulled out, only to push back in. This went on for a few minutes until Boris heard a loud moan from the other. He looked to see the raven's eyes closed in pleasure; the tightening of the legs around his waist made him start up again. He pounded hard and fast into the lithe body under him, enjoying the moans and cries he was receiving in return._

_As for Julius, he was in heaven. He never felt a feeling like this before, and he never wanted it to end. But he knew it would. The coil tightening in his stomach let him know it would all be over soon. A few more hits to his prostate had him releasing with a loud cry. He heard a shout of his name and then wetness in his hole. _

_Both were out of breath and hot; panting in the cooling room. Boris pulled out and watched with pleasure as his release flowed out of the other. He then lay down next to him and covered them with a blanket. He kissed the others forehead and whispered, "I love you, Julius."_

_Said other didn't hear the words of affection, but drifted off to sleep._

**Well that's all I got for now! Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up in about a week so please be patient. :3 **

**~G.V.69~**


End file.
